


Mutual

by menthechocolat



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Secret Santa, akeshuake secret santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menthechocolat/pseuds/menthechocolat
Summary: For Akeshu/Shuake secret santa!Finally. Some time alone with Goro. None of Akira's adoring confidants ghosting their steps, watching, listening, waiting for the traitor they don't fully trust yet to slip up while he's with their leader. Just some time for them to be together where they can feel safe and open with one another.





	Mutual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pikopiko11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikopiko11/gifts).



> Hello! This is my gift to my Secret Santa assignee! I was assigned Twitter user wiihtigo, Koby! His prompt was really sweet and I'm really happy that I was assigned someone with such excellent taste. 
> 
> This is an AU where Goro lives, somehow, someway. Just use your imagination!
> 
> There is a note for Koby specifically at the end! Please enjoy!

Sunday, March 19th

 

“Two Jacks, and now I am out of cards. It seems I win again.” Goro said with a sense of finality as he laid the cards face down on the stack that had been growing on Akira’s lumpy comforter. His little saccharine smile stayed in place even as Morgana hissed.

“Cheat! Cheat! Nu-uh! There’s no way they’re both Jacks!” Morgana insisted, his voice shrill and whining.

“I assure you-” Goro began but he dropped his address since Akira piped up at the same time as he.

“He was telling the truth. Check it.” Akira flipped the cards Goro had once held to reveal that he had indeed been telling the truth about his last play.

“Aw, man...You either play this card game way too well or you’re a really good liar.” Morgana grumbled, his tail twitching and shuffling across the bed with irritation. The perturbing comment made Goro’s eye twitch.

“Akechi very rarely lied in this past game,” Akira’s voice then dropped to an obnoxiously loud whisper, as he leaned across the bed to Morgana, “He’s got a tell, and it’s embarrassing how obvious it is once you notice it.”

Even Goro’s eyes widened at this new-found revelation as his boyfriend shot him a devious grin, his playful side rearing its head the millionth time that day. They had been spending day after day together since the incident on Christmas eve. Both had given themselves up to the police, and both had been simultaneously released. It was a miracle that they were free, for Goro especially, and living together in LeBlanc’s stuffy attic that was always either too stifling with heat or too chilling from the winter air. Anything was better than jail, though. This second chance the ex-detective had been graciously given was something he wouldn’t take for granted. He had been more tame than ever since coming out of juvenile detention, still a manufactured fake plastic boy as he had been before and maybe even moreso.

So Goro’s lips pulled into a well-rehearsed, tight-lipped smile, his facial muscles taught, but hidden by a friendly sparkle in his burgundy tinted eyes.

“Do I? I had absolutely no idea. What is my ‘obvious tell’?”

“Can’t just say it. It’s more fun to keep it a secret.” Akira shrugged. Goro’s eyes narrowed, but Akira just gave an earnest chuckle. Their game of cards had just ended, but now Akira was playing his absolute favorite game of ‘Mercilessly Toy with the Boyfriend’. He was always the one to initiate it, plug it in, hit start, and swiftly button mash against Player 2, Goro.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but I recall secrets between us never ending well,” Goro pointed out, his tone equal parts bitter and sweet with a recollection of the barrel of a gun that had unfortunately been pointed at what he believed to be Akira just a few months ago. That bullet of condemnation fired at what he thought was just disgusting delinquent trash had been misplaced, yet thankfully clever Akira was still alive and well.

“Maybe you could squeeze this one out of me with a little interrogation?” Akira suggested with a smug look. Before they could continue their repertoire Morgana made a gagging noise and jumped off of the bed with grace that could only stem from his disgust at their brazen flirting.

“I’m surprised YOU didn’t win any games, Akira. The game is called ‘Bullshit’ and you’re full of it,” Morgana said while casually scratching his side with his back paw, the feline version of a shrug.

“Wow. Strong words coming from the guy I found rolling around in catnip a few days ago. You were caked in it.” Morgana gave a surprised yelp, since he thought no one had seen him purposefully knock over the tin of dried catnip from the top shelf of knick knacks and feverishly indulge in the cat drugs. Goro cleared his throat.

“Isn’t it about time for Okumura-san and the others to arrive? They did say they would be here soon 10 minutes ago, correct?”

“Yeah, looks like they just picked up Futaba and they’re about to park outside,” Akira spun his phone between his fingers gracefully, “You ready, Morgana?”

“Yup!”

Tonight was a sleepover that Haru had arranged for all of the ex-PT girls to spend some time together with Morgana before they left along with Akira to return to his hometown. Their former leader would be leaving in two short days and would be taking Morgana and Goro along with him. Unbeknownst to everyone except Akira, she had also arranged it so that Akira could have a night alone with Goro, no prying eyes or ears to stop them from getting close to one another. He had asked it as a favor and she couldn’t refuse her best friend, even if it was for him to spend a solitary night with his boyfriend who she couldn’t fully trust or feel anything other than mild distaste. She did, however, trust Akira and his judgement, so she was happy to host a fun night with Mako, Futaba, Ann, and Morgana.

Morgana was already galloping down the stairs, but Akira stopped after he slipped on his black hoodie and turned around at the squeaky door to the room to face Goro, clad in his extra pair of sweatpants and a thermal long sleeve that was stretched just a little bit tighter on his more athletically built boyfriend.

“Hey. You wanna come down and say hey to the girls? We just have tomorrow and the next day until we leave so there won’t be too many more chances…” Akira’s voice trailed off.

“I’m...just not dressed properly to greet company. Sorry.” Goro said tentatively shifting his weight from foot to foot, his face despondent. Akira smiled warmly back at him, pure understanding a never drying well drawn from his heart. Goro wasn’t fully comfortable hanging around the other Phantom Thieves after everything that had happened between them, and, in all honesty, neither were they. He was constantly on edge, clammed up when they were around him, and similarly they were on edge as well and watching his every move with careful and questioning diligence. Even when Morgana was around Goro felt the need to be tightly wound. Only in the rarest of occasions when he was alone with Akira would he dare to let his guard down and Akira would rush in.

“That’s fine. I’ll tell them you say hello.” Akira would never make a big deal out of it. Goro would be able to find comfort around them hopefully when he was ready, and even if that never came it would be okay. He would never dream of forcing friendship down Goro’s throat, and he knew Goro would in turn never do anything to keep him from his friends.

At that, Goro visibly softened, relaxed.

“Thank you. I’ll be waiting for you here.”

Akira was downstairs and slipping on his shoes at the door before Morgana finally pipped up since they were out of earshot from the other party.

“Hey. You sure this is okay? Being alone with him and everything?” Morgana said in a whisper.

“Yep. I’m pretty sure. Now we’ll get to make out in peace. Maybe more if I’m lucky, but who knows?” Akira had to bite his lip to stop from laughing too hard when Morgana made an appalled squawking noise and batted his ankle, claws extended. Luckily Akira’s thicker sweatpants protected him from the sharp daggers, mostly.

“You’re totally gross! I was being serious! I’m just worried about you.” the black cat huffed.

Akira stooped down to ruffle the top of his head. “I know, I know. He has no more reason to want to hurt anyone, remember? We learn from the past, but ultimately we have to put it behind us to move forward. Besides, we’ll be spending a lot more time with him when we get back to my hometown.” Akira smiled and added reassurance, “I like him. I like him a lot.”

Morgana nodded solemnly in reluctant agreement. They stepped outside to see a sleek black limo parked on the wide street adjacent to the alley where Leblanc was situated. The tinted window rolled down, and Morgana leapt into the vehicle and directly to Haru’s warm embrace in an instant with a happy meow.

“Good evening, Akira!” a sweet, pink lipped smile.

“Hey there!” an energetic wave with both hands.

“Hello.” a polite, though slightly stiff, nod.

“Greetings god-slayer!” a sarcastic salute.

“Hey. Everyone doing okay tonight?” Akira peered into the vehicle while leaning on the side.

“Yes! Everything has been set up back at Haru’s house. We are going back to watch movies and eat sweets and other junk food.” Makoto said with a chuckle while looking at a very excited and bouncing Ann, wiggling in her seat cutely.

“I’m absolutely stoked about the macarons!” Ann’s genuine smile simulating a sunbeam in the dim car, “We went and picked out two huge boxes together back at Shinjuku station!”

“RIP macarons. What are you two going to do without the Mona-supervision?” Futaba asked.

“Well, funny you ask-” Akira began.

“UGH! Please do NOT say it. I’m going to lose my dinner if you keep talking!” Morgana practically gagged and shook his head as if trying to shake the very memory out of his brain, everyone looked a little confused other than Akira and Futaba, who both laughed.

“Where is Akechi-kun anyway?” Haru asked sweetly while curiously craning her head, her gaze peering past Akira and down the alley.

“Upstairs in the cafe. He’s still feeling a little shy, you know? Said he hopes you all have a fantastic evening, though.” Akira explained. Everyone looked skeptical, but there were a few mumbled thank you’s and nods.

“I see. Well that’s a shame because I wanted to give you both a small gift, but I suppose it’s okay if it’s you,” Haru brandished a small, mint green bag and handed the golden coord handles out for Akira to take, “I got you both some macarons from Laduree as well. It’s just a few, but I’m sure they would be nice to split along with some coffee or tea.”

“That’s really thoughtful. Thanks, we’ll definitely enjoy them together,” Akira held the peace offering in his hands gingerly and she smiled up at him.

“We will be back tomorrow afternoon to drop Morgana and Futaba off. See you then?”

“Yeah, sounds good. Thanks again, Haru. Have a good night, everyone.”

Everyone cheerily waved at Akira and wished him a good night as well before the limousine inched away and down the narrow street where LeBlanc resided. He took a deep breath and smiled. A peaceful, uneventful night along with Goro where they could just enjoy one another’s company. He was excitedly anticipating their time together, but it wasn’t out of fear for the guy who was once aggressively trying to have him dispatched. When he got back into LeBlanc his fingertips were frigid from the cold and just itching to defrost by making something warm to accompany their dessert. He checked his phone for the time, it was just half past nine, and they had been retiring before midnight so coffee wasn’t the best at this time of night.

“Hey, I’ll be up there in a few, just making some tea,” Akira called up to his room while rounding the corner of the shabby and scratched cherry wood cafe counter. It took Goro a few moments to reply, unsure whether it was appropriate for him to similarly raise his voice in the space that he wasn’t entirely at ease in just yet.

“Okay, yeah, that sounds lovely,” he said with raised voice.

Akira opted for the kettle on the gas stovetop to heat the water. He stood on his tiptoes to reach a container of herbal tea that wasn’t used very often. Popping open the metallic tin top whirled bits dust into the air, and Akira gave the contents a deep sniff to reveal a relaxing scent of the chamomile tea that also included hints of lavender. Perfect. He prepared the tea while trying to be patient but eagerly wanting to make his way back upstairs to spend time with Goro. Watching water boil had never been so difficult. He anxiously stood by the kettle while tapping his foot like an impatient child. He finally made his way upstairs with a tray in hand, a pot filled with still steeping tea, two porcelain mugs, and a plate with the colorful macarons. A smile tugged at his face as saw Goro hurriedly straighten himself up from lying down on the couch.

“Thanks for keeping the couch warm for me,” Akira said and casually sat the tray down at his workstation desk near his bed, “Let’s move it so we can watch a movie together without twisting our necks.”

They picked the couch up together to rearrange the furniture to see the tiny CRT better, and Goro sneered at the thick dust outline from where the couch once was.

“Really. Did you ever clean this space before I moved in?” Goro asked him flatly. Akira scratched his head, ruffling his unruly raven locks further.

“Yeah, of course I did...”

 _That one time. When I first moved in..._ he thought with a cringe under Goro’s skeptical glare as he clearly saw through his bullshit. That had almost been a year ago. After a disgusted sigh, Goro was already on his way downstairs to Leblanc’s broom closet so Akira busied himself with grabbing the rickety coffee table to put in front of the couch and digging the rental DVD out of a messy pile of papers and other junk. He really needed to return it, but it was late by 3 months so he was dreading the monstrous late fee bill. Goro would certainly give him the same look and sigh tomorrow when they would go to return it.

“Not only is there dust coating every surface, but there is also a large amount of black cat and human hair everywhere,” Goro grumbled while sweeping.

“That’s what happens when you live somewhere, I guess,” Akira said sarcastically, but he added, “If you look close you might find some pretty long brown hair, too. Wonder who that belongs to?”

Goro paused and blushed because that was right, he was living here too. In this very attic. With Akira and Morgana. Sometimes that simple thought was just so unbelievably incredible. A warm, sentimental feeling unfolded delicately in his chest. He cleared his throat to try and shake the spontaneous notion, digging his nails into the soft wood from the broom as he reminded himself that this was very real. He wasn’t alone any longer and it wasn’t the worst thing in the world; the opposite, in fact.

“What will we be watching this evening?” Goro questioned cooly while settling down on the end corner of the couch after quickly and efficiently sweeping the old wood floor of the attic. Akira pressed play on the remote and settled himself into the middle spot, one leg propped up and the other folded across the old cushion. The knee of his folded leg was casually touching Goro’s thigh ever so slightly. The simple interaction made Goro tense all over, every muscle tightened and goosebumps prickled across his skin. While it was true that they were dating, they hadn’t done much with one another that could be considered intimate. Kisses were few and far between, they had shared no more than a few, and even then they were always very quick for fear that someone was watching with disapproval. They would hold hands sometimes, but for the most part they avoided touching when anyone was around, and since Sojiro was always downstairs at the cafe, Morgana was with them most of the time, and former Phantom Thieves were constantly filtering in and out of Leblanc or joining them when they would go out, they were hardly even used to one another’s company.

It was no mystery as to why Goro couldn’t simply let go and relax when Akira was so very close to him.

“It’s called Léon: The Professional...it’s in english.” Akira said while ignoring the stiff, stoney statue that Goro had become. The opening scene began and he wiggled his butt into the dilapidated cushion to get comfy, “It’s about a child that becomes a hitman for revenge.”

Goro’s eyes widened. He turned abruptly to Akira and the words “Are you fucking kidding me?” ejected from his mouth instantaneously; he didn’t even have time to conceal the natural reaction behind a polite comment and sweet smile.

“Thought you might like this one. So,” Akira leaned over and poured him a cup of tea, “Which flavor macarons do you want?”

They watched the movie intently, taking quick sips on their hot tea and eating their delectable desserts together. The movie grew quieter during some more peaceful parts during the middle, so Akira decided to take some initiative.

“You can lean into me, you know?” he said quietly, letting his charcoal eyes flick over to the person next to him who was deliberately trying to leave at least a small, safe amount of space between the two of them. Goro didn’t have any reason to say no, he was actually kind of cold. However…

“I suppose it is a little chilly in here. That would be fine, though wouldn’t it make more sense for you to lean into me since you’re sitting in the middle?” Goro pointed out with a slightly quirked brow.

“Good point. Hold on.” Not ignoring his comment about being frozen solid, Akira got up and grabbed the top blanket off of his bed. Even though it was threadbare and old, it was would be cozy, especially if they were huddled together underneath it. Akira spread it over Goro’s lap and cuddled back into his position from before, but with his arm around Goro’s shoulders this time.

“Better?” Akira asked, thoroughly pleased to have his arm languidly draped behind the object of his affection.

The ex-ace detective made a small noise of affirmation when Akira’s body leaned into his side. He chided himself inwardly. At one time he had the courage to completely decimate any palace he traversed, he could easily annihilate any hulking shadowy creature that dared stand up to him, and now he was too timid to touch his own boyfriend. Goro nervously put his hand on Akira’s thigh that was pressed against his own, determined to also show a small amount of affection. He bit his bottom lip as he tried to concentrate on the movie, but was failing miserably, only able to focus on the fact that under the layers of fabric he was touching was Akira. Purely Akira. It must’ve been obvious from the look on his face because Akira started laughing, quiet and trembling at first, and then explosive and shaking as it built up.

“So bold tonight!” the dark haired trickster giggled, wiping the tickled wetness from his eyes.

“You’re...just…” Goro clicked his tongue and withdrew his hand with a haughty huff, but Akira pulled him back quickly.

“Come on, don’t be like that. I really like it when you touch me.” Akira said seriously now, his eyes still slightly watering and cheeks pink from the fit of laughter. He promptly pressed a loving kiss on the back of Goro’s hand as an apology, and placed his boyfriend’s palm where it had been once before their exchange. They both continued to watch the movie with the tiniest of grins on their faces, pleased to be comfortable in one another’s close company.

After the movie ended they didn’t take too long to discuss details because both of their eyelids were growing heavy. The couple went through the motions of getting ready for bedtime after putting the furniture back into each regular spot. They shared the grimy old mirror and sink in the Leblanc bathrooth to brush their teeth. When it was time for bed, Goro settled down with just a small blanket and pillow on the couch, as he usually did, and continued reading one of Sojiro’s old books that had been nestled alongside many others in a corner of the attic. Akira sat up in bed and thumbed through his phone, taking a moment every once and awhile to look up at Goro.

“You know,” Akira finally mentioned while trying to play it cool, voice ringing in the tense silence, “You’re always welcome to sleep on the bed with me. Morgana isn’t here tonight so there’s no reason to be shy. Or whatever.”

“I appreciate the offer, but I am perfectly comfortable here,” Goro responded after flipping the golden tinged page of the novel. Akira was satisfied with that answer on most nights when he suggested the idea, although this wasn’t like most nights. He didn’t want to irritate him and push him to do something he didn’t want to do, however tonight was too perfect of an opportunity.

“It’s way more comfortable over here. Warm too.” Akira said with unassuming innocence, rolling his eyes to the ceiling and giving a small shrug with his shoulders.

“I...can imagine,” Akira could see Goro closing his eyes from across the room with his ears growing pinker. He was highly susceptible to the cold, and curled himself up like a cinnamon roll on most chilly nights.

“So stop imagining how awesome it would be and just come try it for real.” Akira persisted. Finally, he set the book down with a sigh, it closed with a snap. Now they were getting somewhere.

“I wouldn’t want to impose on your comfort. Your bed is quite small, after all.” Goro explained, his eyebrows were dipped in concern and he was nibbling at his bottom lip. The temptation was chipping away at his preservation slowly. If Morgana would’ve been here, he wouldn’t even dream of indulging in the thought. Akira was just too damn good at getting Goro to do things, and was an expert at destroying his flimsy reasoning when it was baseless.

“I would be way more comfortable having you right here.” Akira’s palm tapped the small expanse of the bed in front of him.

Goro made a low noise still resonant with doubt. Akira smiled. It was just going to take a little more. Just a little more. He decided to take a cheesier route in his next round of coxing.

"You know I've looked into our future and it's chock full of you laying next to me." Akira smirked with a dark and flirty look; it was a wonder he could even say something so cheesy without cracking from how ridiculous his comments could become.

"Your fortune teller friend told you this specifically?" Goro asked with a tilt to his head and a narrowing of his sharp eyes.

"Well...basically." Akira confirmed sheepishly. His plan was backfiring. Maybe he had laid that line on a little too thick because now Goro's eyes were rolling into ceiling.

“Was that before or after she charged you 100,000 yen for her to ‘look into your future’?”

"I don't see how that's relevant."

"Well. Then I don't see how that perceived future is valid. Valiant effort, though." Goro shrugged, a bright smile on his lips from countering Akira perfectly. Akira just slumped into the sheets like a child.

"I'll stop bothering you about it if you come up with a good reason. If you can't, then I won't shut up, you know I won't. I can go all night." Akira's muffled voice grumbled from the sheets. Akira heard the annoyed "ugh" of surrender, his feet padded across the wood floor, and he sat on the side of the bed to pull the soft fabric off of Akira's head.

"Okay. But only for a little bit. Then I'm going back to the couch." Goro said firmly.

Akira tried his best not to look utterly ecstatic about it, but he nodded and got up to turn off the light. When he returned to bed they settled next to one another, with Goro's back to his chest and Akira's arm draped over his side. Goro was only slightly bigger than he was, but not by much. While Akira was slim and lanky, Goro was also slender in a way, but was less trimmed like Akira and more cut, his shoulders were wider, his arms and stomach firmer. Compared to Akira, who had only been blowing his way through palaces for the past few months, Goro had been doing it for years all by himself and it left his body more weaponized. But he was soft, and he was warm. He was everything Akira wanted as he deeply inhaled Goro's hair, his own unique sweet smell still stuck to him like honey, but now it was blended with Akira's own. They had been using the same shampoo and body wash, and had been sharing clothes. Akira was left satisfied and smiling in their little moment of cuddling, incandescently happy.

But Goro had questions. And he wanted to set some things straight because, inversely, he was not fully at ease and it mostly revolved around how unbelievable his situation was at the moment. This felt so good, too good. Akira was too good. He was caring and kind, understanding to a fault. If Goro was going to surrender himself into this feeling of pure love he had to let Akira know that everything between them was mutual. There were things he needed to tell him that had been left unspoken and now was the perfect opportunity since they were alone. He spun around and came face to face with a surprised Akira, his eyes a confused question that never made it past his lips before Goro began.

"I suppose I just don't get it."

There was a momentary pause.

"Uh, what don't you get?" Akira prodded the question indelicately with a frown.

"How do you even trust me? How can you even like me after everything? Honestly. I don't get it sometimes. Your friends are all still afraid of me, and rightfully so. How can we even share a bed together when I'm paranoid that you are sleeping with one eye open?" Goro admitted.

“Goro, I’m with you because I want to be. I’m not afraid of you in the slightest. I know you wouldn’t consciously hurt me. I want you to feel open with me.” Akira explained.

Goro contemplated this, his brows drawn together in expressive thought. Trust was such a huge hurdle to jump for him, almost like a mountain that loomed over him with taunting malice. He wasn’t entirely certain he could ever let anyone get too close to him, but Akira was someone worth letting in, worth holding onto. The fact that he reciprocated the strong feelings he felt for the trickster he was pitted against was a miracle. Another miracle he would never take for granted. And yet…

“Of course I wish to wholeheartedly surrender my trust to you. You’ve certainly earned the right to it, but this cannot be a one-way street. You say you aren’t afraid of me hurting you, but from what little I understand about...relationships...”

He swallowed, just saying the word was difficult, but he continued, and Akira listened intently with a stony expression, never taking his eyes off of his boyfriend’s.

“Things will happen. Things won’t always be perfect. I may do something that hurts you, so I need for you be upfront about that sort of occurrence. You’re the sort of person that would just suffer in silence, keep it to yourself. Brush it off easily, forgive easily, don’t do that to me. You're great at listening, but you're honestly very poor at opening yourself up. I need to know when I do something wrong. I need to be able to apologize, to correct it. Just...don’t go easy on me. Rely on me too. Tell me your problems too. Is that clear?”

Akira had been taken off guard. His eyes blinked quickly to hold back a small, itching wetness that he felt began to pool at the corners of his lids. He chuckled in a carefree way to brush it off. Of course it would always be Goro who understood him so well, who could see him for who he truly was, because it was the same with his boyfriend.

" _Rely on me._ " Akira parroted, " _Tell me your problems._ Those are things I don't get to hear often, not even from my closest friends. It's nice to hear it, especially from the person I care about the most."

Goro's whole face was red from embarrassment, this wasn't an easy conversation to have, but he nodded.

"I just...wanted to be on the same page about everything," Goro muttered, "I really like you, Akira."

Akira put his forehead to Goro's affectionately, their noses bumped and nuzzled one another. Neither could stop the sweet smiles that blossomed on their faces from the warm feeling that started off in each of their chests and tickled it's way through their entwined bodies, even down to their fingertips and toes. What is that feeling called?

"Yeah. I really like you too. I love you." Akira said simply.

Shortly after they both fell into a deep and peaceful sleep while innocently holding one another. Their trust affirmed, their feelings mutual.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Koby!!! I hope you liked your gift! I’m really glad I was able to get you for secret santa! You asked for them to ‘feel safe and open with one another’ and that’s when the idea came to my mind where I wanted them to have a discussion about trust, whenever Goro basically doesn't trust anyone. I wanted to show him trying to jump those hurdles and really try to be open with someone, and that person be Akira. I also wanted to show Akira struggling with being open and vulnerable in relationships too because I feel that a lot of his friendships are so one-sided, with less of them helping him, but more of him helping them. I suppose that comes along with being the silent protag, but it's sad to see someone who I feel has gone through so much crap just be relied upon without having anyone to rely on. Basically, I wanted them to solidify their trust in their relationship with one another and be cute and romantic about it! Did I succeed? I hope it was a nice little story that warmed your heart! Merry Christmas, Happy holidays, and I hope that you have the best 2018 ever. Thank you for supporting Shukae/Akeshu! Let’s run into 2018 bright-eyed and bushy-tailed for fresh new content for the best boys!


End file.
